Joy (Inside Out)
Joy is the main protagonist of the 2015 film of Pixar, Inside Out. She has been voiced by Amy Poehler. Parody Appearances *Sawyer - Cats Don't Dance *Ariel - The Little Emotion *Emily or Rosie - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Lille Lightship - TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina or Toadette - Super Mario Bros. *Miles "Tails" Prower, Princess Sally Acorn or Amy Rose - Sonic the Hedgehog *Penelope Pitstop - Wacky Races/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Gorgeous Gurinder - Horrid Henry *Jigglypuff - Pokemon *Dumbo - Dumbo *Sandy Cheeks - SpongeBob SquarePants *Angelica Pickles - Rugrats *Isabella Garcia Shapiro - Phineas and Ferb *Dory - Finding Alvin *Tinker Bell - Peter Pan *Tiff - Kirby *Teddy Duncan - Good Luck Charlie *K.C Cooper - K.C Undercover *Jessie Prescott - Jessie *Marge Simpson - The Simpsons *Meg Griffin - Family Guy *Sally - Cars *Abby Cadabby - Sesame Street *Helen Parr - The Incredibles *Jessie - Toy Story *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Wreck-It Ralph *Minnie Mouse - Mickey Mouse *Anna - Frozen *Princess Sofia - Sofia the First *Zephie - Chuggington *Gia the Jaguar - Madagascar *April O'Neil - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Lady Tottington - Wallace & Gromit *Roz - Monsters Inc. *Zelda - The Legend of Zelda *Annie Sue Pig - The Muppets *Skipper - Madagascar Series *Raven - Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! Voice Actors: #Amy Poehler - English #Kate Higgins - English #Grey DeLisle - English #Tara Strong - English #Yuko Takeuchi - Japanese #Dulce Guerrero- Spanish #Dikla Hadar - Hebrew She plays Pocahontas in Joyhontas She plays Disgust along with playing in Toonside Out She's the same type She plays Marilyn in The Magic Voyage (Jiminy Cricket Style) She plays Human Fiona in Jiminy Cricket (Shrek) She is a human princess She plays Gazelle in Toontopia (2017 film) She is a pop star She plays Joy (Charlotte's Web) in Dory's Fin She is one of the trio children of Dory She plays Magi Lune in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (InsideOutandTheGoodDinosaur Rules Est. 2003 Style) She is the mother of Magic She plays Matlida in The Angry Cartoons Movie (2017 film) She is a white bird and a teacher Portrayals *Inside Out (Coolzdane Style) - Joy is played by Sawyer *Inside Out (Female style) - Joy is played by Little CJ *Inside Out (disneystyle172) - Joy is played by Snow White *Seaside Out - Joy is Played by Disgust, and Ariel played Joy on the lost term memory scene *Inside Out (160 Movies Style) - Joy is played by Pinkie Pie *Inside Out (Luke Yannuzzi Style) - Joy is played by Olivia Flaversham *Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) - Joy is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Inside Out (Hazel Deitch Style) - Joy is played by Mona *Inside Out (SamandSoleilSpacebotFan15 Style) - Joy is played by Cheer Bear *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) & Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) - Joy is played by Treat Heart Pig *Inside Out (Nelvana80sMovies Style), Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style) - Joy is played by Soleil Spacebot *Inside Out (BusytownMovies Style) - Joy is played by Sally Cat *Inside Out (Mixed up Male and Female Style) and Inside Out (RockandRuleFan Style) - Joy is played by Lynelle Deitch *Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) & Inside Out (Simon the Raccoon Style) - Joy is played by Honey Lemon *Inside Out (SandowKM Style) - Joy played by Lady Tottington *Inside Out (Aaron the Meerkat Style), Inside Out (Sarah Yousif's Version) & Inside Out (WorldofClassics Style) - Joy is played by Anna *Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style) - Joy is played by Tinker Bell Gallery Main Article: Joy (Inside Out)/Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Happy Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Emotions Category:Crazy Characters Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Blue-haired characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Joy and Bing Bong Category:Thin Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:The Winchester Brothers Adventures Heroes Category:The Winchester Brothers Adventures Series Heroes Category:Mr. Peabody and Joy Category:Jiminy and Joy Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Campbell's Love Category:Campbell and Joy Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Young Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh and Joy Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Joy and Dory (Relationship) Category:Sisters Category:Fairies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Nick Wilde and Joy Category:Teens Category:Young Adults Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Idiots Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Barry B Benson and Joy